Alamaya
Alamaya is the Mayan priestess to the Red King at Chichen Itza. She is mentioned in Changes. Description Alamaya identifies herself as "Priestess Alamaya and servant to the Great Lord Kukulkan" (the Red King). She emerged from the Temple of Kulkulkan in Chichén Itzá bearing a small white lantern and accompanied by three Jaguar Warriors all three half-vampires (like Martin and Susan); one of them beat the drum that she paced to, the other two bore ancient weaponry of wood and obsidian.Changes, ch. 42 Alamaya was mortal and apparently a servant of the vampires.Changes, ch. 42 The Red King treats her as a slave.Changes, ch. 43 Alamaya's role was first as a sacrifice of appeasement in life or body to Wizard Dresden.Changes, ch. 42 Then as a guide and interpreter,Changes, ch. 43 and later as the duel officiate''Changes, ch. 44. Appearance Alamaya was tall, young, lovely, and had long Mayan features. She was dressed all in white, similarly to Susan's outfitChanges, ch. 38 that Lea gave her. Feather headdress, a buckskin shift and a cloak. Under her sheath, she wore a belt bearing a knife with an obsidian blade.Changes, ch. 42 In the series ''Changes In Changes, Alamaya was sent out from the Pyramid Temple an dcame to the Gallery of Pillars where Harry was. with a message of greeting from the Red King to Harry Dresden and his team. She shed her cloak and then knelt before Dresden, handing him an obsidian-bladed knife and said the Red King offers her life as proof of his compliance with the Accords and Harry's welcome. Harry declines the offer and stashes the knife. Alamaya then offers her body which Harry also declined. Alamaya knelt low at Harry's feet and thanked him for her life.Changes, ch. 42 Alamaya led Harry and his team from the Gallery of Pillars to the Pyramid and up the stairs to the Temple of Kulkulkan. There she acted as interpreter for the Red King and Harry while they arranged a deal to duel Arianna Ortega for the child's freedom. Interpreting Harry's usual mix of insolence and threatening words made Alamaya cringe in fear to repeat them to the Red King.Changes, ch. 43 She warned Harry that the temple room is watched and warded and he should not attempt to leave with the child or they'd both be killed, then she followed the Red King out to arrange the duel. When Alamaya returned she led the Harry and his team to the Ball Court where the duel would take place. There she acted as officiate reciting the Red King's rules for the duel.Changes, ch. 44 During the stand-off between the Red King and Lords of Outer Night and Harry and Susan, Martin told the Red King that Harry still had Alamaya's dagger should he wish to continue with the ritual sacrifice Bloodline Curse.Changes, ch. 48 At the end, Alamaya was beaten to death with a rock by a lone elderly human woman who had been held captive and terrorized by the Reds.Changes, ch. 49 References See also *Red King *Chichén Itzá *Temple of Kulkulkan *Jaguar Warriors *Bloodline Curse *Red Court infected ~ half-vampires *Red Court *Bloodline Curse External references *Maya Religion *Kukulkan - Wikipedia *Maya religion - Wikipedia *Maya priesthood - Wikipedia *The Maya Empire for Kids ~ The Maya Empire for Teachers Category:Minor characters Category:Infected by the Red Court Category:Changes